


Loneliness

by beettleandsmiles



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Memory Loss, Post-Grima, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beettleandsmiles/pseuds/beettleandsmiles
Summary: There was no way she failed...No way.





	Loneliness

Was she truly the lone survivor?  
No, there was no way.  
After all, she came back to stop such a future like this one from happening?  
There was no way she _failed_ …  
_**No way.**_

How long has it been?  
It’s been so long she’s _forgotten_.  
Her guess was around 30 years.  
Around 30 years worth of searching, for _anyone_ and _anything_.  
It was a painful life.

Edible food and beverage was a rare treat.  
She'd take anything she could get ahold of.  
It’s not like she was taking it away from someone _else_.  
There was _no one **else**_!

At least, she believed so.  
For a _while_.  
It was a practically dreadful day when she came across a sign.  
A scrappy, wooden sign with the words “You are not alone.” craved into it.

This was the first time in while that you could see a light in her eyes.  
Who could it be?  
She hoped it was something she knew.  
No, she hoped it was _anyone_!

Having anyone to be with would be great.  
She just wanted someone to take her away from this bitter loneliness.  
Part of her said she was mad to believe that there was anyone else.  
That part of her was right.

She'd made that sign in her time of youth.  
There was no one else around.  
Madness and loneliness had eroded her memory.  
Lucina would search for the rest of her life for this “ _someone_ ” she’d created.  
Only stopping at her enviable death.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize.  
> Lucina doesn't deserve this.


End file.
